


I need comfort food

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: Lena knows Kara is supergirl.Lena punches supergirl.Kara needs comfort food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt to a picture I posted on twitter.@CarksGear it is a one- shot to dip my toes. struggled with the tenses on this one, almost gave up but what the hey here goes. one hopes we get better with time.

It had been a week since Lena had found out that her best friend had been lying to her, a week since she found out that everyone else, she held dear to her had been complicit in this lie. A week of knowing that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, a week since her world had spiralled out of control.

  
Lena had chosen to throw herself into work putting all that pain and anger into little bitty boxes rather than confront her best friend. However, it had been rather convenient for her that Supergirl was away out of town for awhile tying up some loose ends.

  
But she knew she would be back soon enough as Kara Danvers was to receive the Pulitzer award for her story that had saved national city from a corrupt president, as well as the part Lex Luthor had played in trying to take out Supergirl, and move for world domination.

  
As head of CatCo Lena Luthor was the one to present her with this award, which was ironic given their current situation. How was she going to face her best friend? How was she going to pretend everything was ok? How was she going to pretend… Pretend that she did not know Kara’s secret.

  
Lena pushed her chair back from her desk in frustration at all the thoughts and emotions trying to push their way out of their boxes. Why did this hurt so much? Why could she not keep the lids on these damn boxes? She rubbed her temples and sighed when out of the corner of her eye a flash of blue and red flew past the window, seconds later sirens filled the streets.

  
Her heart constricts…. first beat she is on the balcony looking down to the street below she can just make out Supergirl standing strong as the bus hurtled towards her on its side, people running and screaming in all directions as it collided with fire hydrons and cars. Spewing fire and water everywhere.

  
Second beat her legs are running, running towards the elevator. Third beat she bursts inside her heart is racing, her body flooding with every emotion conceivable. What was she doing? Was she even ready for this? Why was she running to her? How even was this conversation going to go down. Her boxes had exploded; shit she was in trouble.

  
As the doors to the elevator opened, resolute, she clenched her fists and stormed out. She was doing this. The foyer of L.corp was full of people going about their daily business. Some just walk on by in their own world while others greet their CEO with a smile or a look however Lena kept her head down with that one objective in mind to confront Supergirl, to confront her best friend. Almost knocking a poor woman down as she bursts out of the building.

  
Lena froze. There she stood in all her glory in front of the wreckage smiling as she ushered young and old off the bus to the waiting paramedics. When did she become so damn perfect Lena thought to herself, their eyes met and Supergirl smiled. Lena snorts under her breath. that smile seriously did things to her heart, she faltered. No more boxes she was unfiltered. Pinching the bridge of her nose she chastised herself internally, swallowing thickly she stepped forward unto the concourse.

  
“Hey _Lena_?” ……. Kara chirped closing the distance between them. Knowing something was up as she heard Lena’s heart rate increase. 

  
Lena noticed something different. New hair. That’s where she would start. That would get her attention.

  
“O....I like the new bangs!!” …. She paused for a few seconds then cocking her brow she whispered “_Kara_”

  
Kara froze for the next split second but that split-second cost her greatly.

  
“_Lena_ I didn't …” before she got the chance to finish that all important sentence a fist comes flying out of nowhere towards her everything slows down, she tries to avoid it but it’s too late it hits her square in the face striking the bridge of her nose. she falls back shaking her head in shock.

  
“_Son of a bitch_!!! …..” Lena shouts shaking her fist before cradling it to her chest, on second thoughts perhaps punching the girl of steel was not the best of moves.

  
Kara was by her side in a heartbeat, taking Lena’s hand in hers checking it over, she whispered.

  
“Lena ... i’m_so sorry_”. But Lena does not want to hear it, she pulls her hand free glaring at Kara, tears forming in her eyes.

  
“_No_…. you don’t get to do _this”_ she seethes. “_You..._don’t get to apologise now…. Just leave me alone I… we can’t do this now. I will see you at the award ceremony.”

  
“But_ Lena_……” Kara says, the hurt plain to see in her eyes. Not letting her emotions get the better of her, not now, not as Supergirl. She watches as Lena turns and walks away.

  
Without another word Supergirl crouched, planting her fist down on the sidewalk with such force it causes a crack. Taking one final look at Lena she let out a sigh then pushes off into the sky like a rocket. Now she can let out all her emotions and she does. Sobbing as she accelerates up and up her tears crystalizing on her cheeks as the air got thinner. She can now feel it burning, ripping through her chest as she struggled to breath. She punches the air with both fists in one last attempt to reach maximum velocity a sonic boom resonates through National City as she breaks the sound barrier. Then blackness she passes out.

Alex drops everything.

Kara felt the warmth and life coming back to her body, she reluctantly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Alex sleeping in a chair next to her, she was safe, she was in the DEO under the sun lamps. As she slowly came around, she remembered what had happened, she sighed softly as she sat up stretching. Alex stirred at the sound and opened her eyes, blinking a few times she focuses on Kara. She could see hurt and pain in her younger sisters’ eyes. Confused Alex opened her mouth to say something when Kara held up her hand to stop her.

  
“Alex, I don’t want to talk about it right now"... Kara whispered ".I’m tired all I want to do is go home and sleep this off, I promise I will tell you tomorrow ok?” slipping off the bed she pulls her sister in for a hug.

  
Moments pass in silence then Alex pulls away with concern in her eyes. She hates to see her sister like this, not knowing what had pushed over the edge, sure Kara had most certainly blown out her powers from the rescue, but what had caused her to propel herself into outer space. Kara could have died again, had she missed something? had she been so wrapped up with Kelly to see any sings? had there been any signs? Alex’s head was full of questions but she respected her sister too much to push any further. Alex drove her home for the first time in years.

  
Alexs’s phone pinged…..From

  
**Supersister:** Breakfast tomorrow Noonan's @ 8.30 and thank you big sis I love you. ,<3

  
She smiled. everything was going to be ok. She was sure of it.

  
“Alex …. She!! … Lena punched me and I need comfort food ok?? “Kara says taking a huge bite out of one of her doughnuts.

  
“Pfft …. _Seriously ?_!!... Lena?! Our Lena?!… punched _you_?? Wait … why ??How?? …. And did she punch you or Supergirl?? Alex teased as she burst out laughing, not quite believing Lena had been fast enough to outsmart her sister.

  
“its not funny Alex” Kara says with a pout readjusting her glasses. “it hurt….err..blown superpowers remember”

  
“O _but_ it is!!!.... Alex lowers her voice as to not draw attention to what was being said… the great Kara Zor-el, last daughter of Krypton, fearless protector of planet earth, cousin to superman, girl of steel, punched by a Luther. Wait till I tell Kal”

  
“_Please_ Alex don’t” Kara says with a sad tone in her voice, letting out a long sigh she steps back and sits on the wall behind her.

  
“She knows Alex….. she knows I’m Supergirl”


	2. I killed him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's emotions now out of her boxes comes up against her mother because the punch is headline news and Lilian never misses an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys it has taken me so long to update you will have to bare with me.

“What the fuck!! was I thinking…” Lena muttered to herself as she marched out of the elevator towards her office, thankful that her assistant was not at her desk. Who punches the girl of steel without suffering the consequences? Lena snorts to herself. How could she have let her emotions get the better of her, she was a Luthor. She looked at the offending hand she had been cradling, a bruise already starting to form on her knuckles. The adrenaline still coursing through her body was the only thing stopping the pain from setting in.

Grabbing the bottle of scotch, a glass and the ice bucket she staggered towards the sofa and collapsed with a soft thud. The first glass was poured and downed in one. The second Lena hesitated, then thought_ what the hell _She needed to drown everything out, her heart hurt more than she cared to admit and her hand was certainly a victim of Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl’s face of steel.

As the afternoon became the evening and the bottle of scotch slowly emptied Lena thought she heard her assistant say something about Supergirl, her mother and something about scheduling an appointment with Kara Danvers. Then she must have passed out, not knowing what any of that means.

Lena woke as the sun's rays warmed her face and the smell of fresh coffee filled her nostrils. her head was pounding and her mouth felt like, well… She did not really know, but something unpleasant. Had she really drank a whole bottle of scotch and slept on the couch in her clothes like a teenager? And had she really punched her best friend?

“bloody hell!!...” Lena mumbled under her breath as she realised she was wrapped in supergirl’s cape… “How many of these damn things has she got anyway?” she snorts.

As she sat up the room started to spin and she realised the contents of her stomach were getting awfully close to being the first thing through her lips this morning. She wretched trying hard to will it back down, looking around she clapped her hand over her mouth as she winced in pain, trying to get free of the cape and the couch judging in her mind whether she could make it to the bathroom or not, when she saw the waste paper bin that had miraculously been placed next to her and just in time as the contents of her stomach emptied.

After spending the last few minutes with her head in the bin and replaying the last 24hrs over in her head of which some where a total blur. Lena slowly sits up. Rubbing her temples, she noticed on the table in front of her a glass of water, some painkillers, a bandage, fresh coffee and donuts from Noonans, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her. Even though she was still hurt and angry with Kara, the small things that she did for her were just so endearing and Lena loved them. Her heart tightened in her chest. That was an all too familiar feeling that she had been getting around her best friend lately and would eventually need to be addressed.

But not now, now she needed to take a shower and change her clothes and pull herself together, thankful she had taken Sam’s advice to have a bathroom installed, when the office had been renovated. Sam knew that Lena could be a bit of a workaholic and even suggested a bed couch but Lena compromised choosing her current leather couch by some top Italian designer that had no relevance to her.

Clean, refreshed ready for her long day ahead Lena smiles to herself as she places her best friend's cape on the back of her chair. Then chastising herself for being so sentimental her emotions where still very raw about what she perceived as Kara’s betrayal. Sitting down at her desk she opens her laptop. it was only 8 am and Ali her new assistant was not going to be in for another half hour so she took this opportunity to catch up on the latest news. She flicked on the television to the news channel and there it was **THE PUNCH**, someone had actually videoed the whole thing. the headlines.were:

**Luthor punches supergirl** \- has she gone too far?

  
“You gotta be kidding me” Lena blurted out as she flicks to the next news channel

  
**Lovers tiff?** \- is Lena Luthor really dating Supergirl?

  
“What the fuck!! ….where did that one come from?” Lena’s brain had just exploded at the thought of her dating supergirl, dating her best friend, the best friend that she was now pretty sure she was in love with.

**DEO agent punches a news reporter-why?** Do they have something to hide

  
Lena smirks as the image of Alex the protective sister losing her cool at some poor news reporter. Pops into her head, she had to love those Danvers sisters and how close they where.

**Has Suprgirl gone underground?**\- she failed to rescue a snake from a tree

“Pfft….. Like she has not got enough to do already” Lena rolled her eyes

**The punch** \- supergirl refuses to comment

  
And the list went on until the last one caught her attention.

**CATCO top reporter Kara Danvers to report on the punch** \- will she defend Lena Luthor again

  
This last one was pretty troubling as she did not know if she could actually face Kara right now, after punching her and more or less telling her that she did not want to talk to her until the ceremony, although it might be very interesting to see how Kara Danvers was going to write an article on defending Lena Luthor punching herself. Lena grimaced internally _Karma's a bitch._

Ali popped her head around the door a little before 8.30.

“Good morning Miss Luthor” she chirped; she really was a ray of sunshine.”is there anything I can get you?.... Oh! ...And did you get my memos? Miss Danvers wants to schedule an appointment for an interview and mrs Luthor called she will be in at 8.30”  
Lena barely had time to prepare herself for her mother’s onslaught. Then right on cue. she froze as she heard her mother’s harsh unbridled tones. Before she even walked through the door.

“I hope you realise now that only your stubborn pride has led you to this pain, to this truth Lena” Lilian sneers as she walked into Lenas office.

“O mother it's you ...what could possibly bring you out of hiding now?” Lena says as she rolls her eyes and closes her laptop.knowing full well that her mother was here to make some snide comment about punching supergirl. Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and counts in her head. _One. two and there it was…_…..

“I saw your little public display of affection towards supergirl yesterday Lena…..i am not sure if that was your best move but i am proud of you honey”

Lilian had known in that instance when she saw her daughter punch Supergirl, punch National Cities superhero right after she had saved a bus load of people that something was not right, something had changed and her daughters barriers where starting to come down, now was the time to make her see that Supergirl was not who she truly appeared to be that in fact she had always been a thorn in Lena’s side preventing her from reaching her true potential. Supers and Luthor’s where just never meant to be. now was the time to tip the scales in her favour by pushing Lena in her current emotional state over the edge and get her daughter to join her cause. Lilian thought she held all the cards.

Lena rolled her eyes internally cringing at that term of endearment that just came out of Lilians mouth because she knew it meant nothing but the simple fact that she wanted something and was up to no good.

“well I am glad you found it entertaining mom"; two could play that game.... "and I could care less that you are proud of me” …..”now was there something else you wanted to berate me about or can I get on with my day?”

  
Lena had just gone from bad to worse the minute her mother had walked into her office. she hated that Lilian was getting the better of her today but her head was just not functioning and her emotions were all over the place. all she wanted was to be left alone so she could start putting all her emotions back into boxes. at least her hand was faring much better, after she had tested out some of Jacks nanites on it, the bruising had gone almost immediately and whatever internal damage kara’s face of steel had done to her knuckles was gone.

“I will make this brief… I need your help to rid the world of the supers once and for all and we are going to start with your little blonde friend supergirl …she is going to pay for what she did to Lex”

“Seriously mother this obsession of yours is getting a little tiresome don't you think? and what!?!" she smirked sarcastically " just because you and the rest of National city saw me punch supergirl you now assume i want to kill her?.... I don't want to kill Supergirl... I just want her to realise the hurt she caused me”

“Oh!!... thats rich Lena the hurt she caused you!?!” Lilian scathed …"in what sense? do tell me Lena, you hated Lex and i think it was your little blonde reported Kara Danvers that had sealed Lex’s fate with that article, all Supergirl did was put the final nail in his coffin”

Lena was starting to lose whatever self control she had and was in no mood for her mothers silly games. She knew she was trying to push her into a corner with regards to the whole kara being a super and she was not sure she liked the way it made her feel, the way Lilian was trying to make her doubt where karas loyalties lay. Lena herself was not sure, she needed to hear Kara say it ,she needed Kara to tell her why. Why she had lied to her. She could feel the rage build in the pit of her stomach. All she wanted was her mother gone.

“Oh!! Come on mother don't be so coy i know you know supergirl's secret identity and do you know how I know?”... she said cocking her brow “ I know because your precious vindictive son told me, told me how everyone knew except me , everyone close to me including yourself right after i put two rounds into his chest…….

Lena exploded .. “ So No mother, Supergirl did not kill Lex…..I killed him. now get out before I have security drag you out"

  
Lilian froze at her daughter’s rage not quite sure what to say and how to process this information but she had to have the last word she always did.

  
“And so your madness begins Lena welcome to Lex’s world” at that she turned and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so are we going to carry on with this? next one would be the Pulitzer if I did and please feel free to give me prompts and make comments...

**Author's Note:**

> may change this to a 2 chapter if I get enough people interested. with the award ceremony or just do another one-shot. I am also working on a longer fic called the *Multiverse ends* which is essentially like crossover, the first chapter is almost complete.


End file.
